The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of apple tree, botanically known as Malus domestica, and referred to by the varietal name ‘Bay 4029’.
The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Hallbergmoos, Germany. The new variety is the result of a cross between ‘Rubinette’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘Pomona’ (male parent, unpatented). ‘Bay 4029’ was first asexually reproduced in Hallbergmoos, Germany via table grafting on M9 rootstock. The new variety is similar to ‘Rubinette’ in having highly aromatic fruits with a red skin color, but the fruits of ‘Bay 4029’ have firmer flesh and a longer storage time when compared to the fruits of ‘Rubinette’. The long storage time of the fruits of ‘Bay 4029’ is similar to ‘Pomona’, but the fruits of ‘Bay 4029’ have a red skin color versus the yellow-green and red skin color of the fruits of ‘Pomona’. Further, ‘Bay 4029’ differs from apple variety named ‘Royal Gala Mitschgla’ (unpatented) in exhibiting a deep purple/red fruit skin color compared to the red fruit skin color of ‘Royal Gala Mitschgla’.
The following characteristics also distinguish the new variety from other varieties known to the inventor:                Striking red fruit color;        Firm and juicy fruits;        Long storage life;        Highly aromatic fruits with a hint of mango;        Late harvest time;        Little to no tendency for alternation; and        Simple and uncomplicated tree.        
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.